The Husband
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: One-shot. "Soy su esposa" era una broma. Una broma algo oscura y retorcida, que se extendía sobre ambos como una madreselva silvestre y espinosa. Y Back Jack la había dejado crecer, consciente e inconscientemente. Una reflexión sobre su "relación" con su querida Pinoko. Spoilers del manga. Dedicado a Blanca Rosa.


**Shade:** Este es quizás el último fanfic de Black Jack que haga (Dije quizás, jeje, nunca se sabe), sentía que debía sacarlo de mi ser antes de que se pudriese en mi archivador de ideas, ya demasiado abarrotado de prototipos.

 _Podríamos_ decir que es un Black Jack/Pinoko ( **JaPino** _pa'_ los amigos), pero también _puede_ que no lo sea. La ambigüedad es a veces mejor que la declaración a grito pelado. Aquí tiene un poco de _ambos_.

 **Disclaimer** : _Black Jack_ es creación del inmortal Osamu Tezuka

 _Dedicado a Blanca Rosa. Porque te lo debía demasiado._

* * *

 **The Husband**

 **Created by Shade Shaw Reilly**

* * *

Nadie lo entendía. No, nadie lo entendería.

Era algo raro, extraño, incómodo de ver.

 _"No sabía que tenía una hija, doctor Black Jack" había dicho un médico al terminar una complicada craneotomía en un hospital de Nueva Zelanda._

 _"No soy su hija, soy su esposa. "_

La cara de extrañeza del galeno ante semejante respuesta se reemplazó por estupor al ver que venía precisamente de la encantadora niña pelirroja que había entrado horas antes en el quirófano con ellos con una seguridad y confianza que resultaba anormal para alguien de su edad y, más sorprendentemente, había asistido al renombrado cirujano renegado en todo lo que este pidiese, cumpliendo su trabajo con una eficiencia perturbadora. Y es que, ¿cuando se ha visto a una niña de aparentes 6 años sabiendo qué es un fórceps o un bisturí o sepa usar perfectamente un drenaje para la sangre como si fuera una asistente quirúrgica o un CRNA (1) con varios años de experiencia? Era algo irrisorio, casi demente. Y ojalá fuera eso lo que más lo sorprendió, pero fue la palabra "esposa" dicha con tanto énfasis y seguridad que no sonaba para nada a que fuera una broma... Y lo que era peor: Black Jack no hizo nada para desmentirlo. _Nada_.

El médico solo se limitó a asentir, esperando que fuera eso: Una broma. Una broma algo oscura y retorcida.

 _"Mis disculpas por ello, señora. Se ven que son una encantadora pareja"._

La expresión de Black Jack era insondable.

 **...**

Desde el momento que ella podía hablar correctamente (bueno, al menos lo suficiente), había empezado a usar esa forma de tratarlo, estando solos, estando en público. Y hacía mucho, _mucho_ tiempo, que el doctor de la cicatriz había dejado de intentar corregirle o cuanto mucho hacerle dejar de decir _eso_ en público.

Solo dejaba que eso siguiera, aún dejando las impresiones de asombro y hasta de desagrado en los que escuchaban esa afirmación. Y estaba seguro que cuando se fueran de allí, esa impresión seguiría.

Para Black Jack eso era una minucia. Si recibiera un yen por todas las veces que ha recibido comentarios desagradables de su persona, el montón sería más alto que el Monte Rushmore y la Torre Eiffel juntas. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que las frases y comentarios insidiosos se resbalaran en él como agua.

Pero en lo referente a Pinoko, eso era equivalente a un roce en la piel con un papel o mejor, con un bisturí. No te hacía realmente daño como para cortarte, pero te dolía. _Dolía_ mucho. Pero no tanto por lo que lo que decían los que los miraban, sino para ellos mismos, especialmente para _ella_.

Ella sin duda se llevaba la peor parte de todo esto. Y no era justo.

Y se lo llevaba de diferentes maneras: Cada una más _desagradable_ que la otra.

Caminando en un lugar densamente poblado en algún lugar de Sudamérica para llegar a una cita con un político corrupto, en un momento se vieron rodeados por una estampida de gente que iba en su misma dirección. Rápidamente y con gesto natural, Black Jack le había tomado de la mano para evitar que los separasen. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando les llegaron comentarios de esta clase:

 _"¿Viste eso? Ese hombre con cara horrorosa está agarrando a esa niña tan linda, ¿será un secuestrador?"_

 _"No, esto no está bien, ¡que tipo tan horrible es ese! ¿quien sabe que cosas le piensa hacer a esa pequeña?"_

 _"¿Dónde estará la madre de esa niña? ¿Cómo pueden dejarla sola con semejante sujeto?"_

 _"¡Que alguien llame a la policía, ese hombre es un pedófilo!"_

Y la escena seguiría con Black Jack siendo arrastrado a la estación de policía más cercana, mirando con desprecio al oficial que lo sometería a un fastidioso interrogatorio: Que quién era él. Que quién era esa niña. Que qué grado de parentesco tenían el uno del otro. Que qué estaban haciendo juntos. Que dónde se alojaban para hacer una inspección. Que si tenía pruebas de que era realmente el guardián de la pequeña y no era una excusa barata para secuestrarla y someterla a Dios sabe qué depravaciones. Que si realmente era médico y a pesar de no tener licencia no era una tapadera para explotación sexual o tráfico de órganos... Y así seguía hasta, eventualmente, al ver la cara de aflicción y tristeza en el rostro de la pelirroja unas sillas más allá ante tamaña humillación, Black Jack se hartaría de todo y sacaría un fajo grueso de billetes a los sorprendidos y eventualmente ávidos policías con tal de para dejarlos ir. Siempre funcionaba, de hecho.

Y cuando eso ocurría, él murmuraba una disculpa y le prometía un helado o algún regalo para compensarle el mal rato que pasó.

O cuando él pensaba en sacarla a cenar o a simplemente pasear por la ciudad o hacer un viaje de placer que muchísimas veces terminaba en un cruento caso o emergencia médica, siempre estarían sobre ellos las miradas de los demás. Las miradas de asombro, de estupefacción, de _horror_ , de desaprobación. Era en esos momentos que decidía pagar la cuenta y salir del lugar o simplemente alejarse de allí, no porque le molestaran a él esas cosas, sino alejarla a ella de ellos... De por si tenían buenas razones para hacerlo, pensaría Black Jack con amargura: Un hombre con un excéntrico pelo bicolor, con una cicatriz en la cara y vestido como si fuera un Jack el Destripador o un Van Helsing de la Inglaterra Victoriana, llevando de la mano o seguido de una niña inocente de aparentes seis años de una belleza y porte tan deliciosamente adorables que casi parecía una muñeca ( _Je_ , doble sentido inconsciente). Era un par muy improbable y el contraste resultaba _chocante_ , por más que la misma sociedad repitiese que no hay que basarse demasiado en las apariencias y en toda esa mierda hipócrita.

...Y aún así, a pesar de todo eso, Pinoko seguía insistiendo en salir con él, en acompañarle en sus viajes y citas médicas, por más que Black Jack insistiera a su vez que ni de broma lo hacía, que mejor se quedara en casa y lo esperara, como la niña buena que era, que él le traería algo, lo que fuera, pero que no lo acompañara.

Así estaría a salvo, de momento. De lo que pudiera pasarle a él en su turbulenta carrera de médico clandestino, esa era su excusa oficial. Aunque era la principal y precisamente mentira no era. También ella estaría a salvo de las maledicencias, de momento también.

Ahora mismo lo que se escuchaba en la vieja casa era el sonido de las olas al estrellarse contra el acantilado, dando un interesante contraste a la larga y fluida explicación de Bob Ross (2) al pintar precisamente un hermoso paisaje marino en su lienzo. La tarde pasaba con una lentitud casi absurda, pero no era molesta. De hecho, era hasta necesario: Habían tenido un caso verdaderamente _jodido_ con un miembro de la Duma rusa que le faltó muy poco para que terminara con un problema con la mafia. Black Jack, repantigado en el destartalado sofá, soltó un suspiro, envolviendo el aire en penetrante olor a tabaco; no obstante, se aseguró de expulsar el humo lo más lejos posible de la carga _preciosa_ que sostenía en sus brazos ese momento para que no le molestase.

Pinoko soltó una risita.―A estas alturas no sé de qué se preocupa, doctor, no es como si no lo oliera desde aquí, ¿sabe?

Black Jack la miró incorporarse perezosamente de su pecho donde había estado acurracada tan a gusto desde que había comenzado el programa―Eso es porque insistes en estar cerca de mi cuando fumo. ¿No sabes que ser fumador pasivo es tan nocivo como uno activo?

―Humjum―murmuró la niña pelirroja enterrando la cara en su camisa, frotándose lánguidamente contra ella―...Y aún así va a seguir haciéndolo. Por eso, tomé medidas.―Por acto reflejo, Black Jack levantó la vista donde Pinoko había colocado una varilla de incienso sobre un jarrón chino de porcelana, envolviendo el aire en un intenso olor a fresas que al galeno casi le provocó mareo el primer día, aunque eventualmente se había rendido y acostumbrado, aceptándolo con una mansedumbre tan inhóspita en alguien de su naturaleza, como prácticamente todo lo relacionado con Pinoko.

A veces se preguntaba si seguía siendo una _buena_ idea seguir manteniéndola a su lado.

Haciendo un recuento de toda su vida juntos, era más que _obvio_ que NO: Secuestros, agresiones y hasta intentos de asesinato salpicaban el _expediente_ de la vida en común de Black Jack y Pinoko. Los momentos más oscuros sin duda habían sido cuando ocurría algo que afectara terriblemente a la joven asistente pelirroja. Black Jack podría jurar ante Dios (o quien sea que sea la entidad superior de los humanos) sin asomo de duda que los momentos donde había temido de _verdad_ era ante la posibilidad de que lastimaran a Pinoko cuando lo habían secuestrado para sonsacarle la localización de su "tesoro". O muchísimo _peor_ todavía, cuando la vio casi inerte junto a la cama en un charco de sangre y una bala en el pecho.

Lo lógico y obviamente sensato sería enviarla lejos, con alguna pareja que quisiera adoptarla como su hija (Lo cual no parecía tan difícil, sabiendo lo hermosa y adorable ( _y aparentemente dócil_ ) que era ella), que pudieran darle todo el afecto y amor que ella se merecía tras todo lo que ha hecho por él y que él, precisamente, sería bastante incapaz de darle.

Pero sabía que era _imposible_. No solo porque una vez lo intentó y fue infructuoso (aunque en el fondo lo agradecía porque si no hubiera sido hombre muerto), sino también porque, precisamente, ahora mismo se sentía incapaz de cederla a nadie.

Se sentía incapaz de _cederla_ a alguien tras haber pasado tantos años juntos, acompañándolo dentro y fuera del quirófano, asistiéndolo en lo que fuera que necesitase, guiándolo en sus decisiones, cuestionando la moral y ética de sus decisiones, así fuese en una perspectiva demasiado emocional, alegrando sus tardes y noches con sus ocurriencias o juegos, disfrutando de las relativas quietudes de sus turbulentas vidas con la música, (Algo que compartían tanto Black Jack como Pinoko era el gusto por el piano), los programas de pintura al óleo o las breves conversaciones nocturnas... escuchándolo quejarse o lamentarse de alguna mierda burocrática, aguantándolo y comprendiéndolo cuando se moría de la rabia cuando un paciente se le moría o ocurría alguna injusticia.

Básicamente, estando ahí para él. En las buenas y en las peores.

... _Como_ lo haría cualquier _matrimonio_.

Black Jack torció la boca ante tal ironía, mientras inconscientemente (o _quizás_ no...) posaba un brazo sobre la pequeña cintura de la jovencita y perezosamente enredaba suaves mechones de pelo rojizo entre sus dedos: Pinoko encajaba _más_ como su esposa en más aspectos de lo que él podía ver o hasta admitir. Y no, nunca lo _podría_ admitir.

No podría hacerlo porque la vida le había enseñado con crueldad que al apegarte demasiado a lo que más quieres, si tienes enemigos, entonces ellos lo usarán en su contra. Y por desgracia, muchos de lo que querían joder al doctor ya sabían que debían hacerlo por su punto débil: _Ella_. Es por eso que se había negado en un principio a establecer lazos con ella al reconstruirla, esperando que al momento de su separación no fuera tan doloroso... Pero como todo se había ido al diablo, _no_ solo por el asunto del rechazo de su hermana, sino porque había _ocurrido_ lo último que Black Jack había querido y por lo cual había luchado férreamente por evitar: _Encariñarse_ con ella.

Por algún extraño y extraordinario motivo, su cicatrizado corazón se había _encadenado_ al de ella. Unidos por una cadena minúscula y prácticamente _irrompible_ de oro. Por alguna razón, ella ocupaba un lugar importante en su ser, cuando siempre habría creído que solo lo ocuparía su madre, el Dr. Honma y Takashi. Nadie más. Pero ella había llegado y ocupado su lugar, estableciéndose como una bella flor silvestre en un oscuro pozo. Llegó sin avisar y no le pidió, pero no quiere quitarlo por nada.

―Doc, ¿qué le gustaría comer esta noche?―había alcanzado a oír la pregunta de su pequeña, la cual le miraba con una sonrisa perezosa y los ojos entornados por la somnolencia, entallándose un ojo en el proceso, conteniendo un bostezo _"Maldita sea, es tan hermosa"_ se le cruzó en el profundo pozo del pensamiento al renegado doctor, haciendo un esfuerzo _inhumano_ para no demostrar su sonrojo. _"Maldita y bendita sea la hora que me llegó este teratoma con forma de mujer en cuerpo de niña"._ Finalmente compuso una sonrisa torcida.

―Ochazuke―dijo sin pensarlo demasiado. Pinoko torció el gesto, no era muy fan de ese plato, pero se había propuesto en complacerlo este día. Hizo un esfuerzo en levantarse (Defintivamente el pecho de su doctor era un lugar muy _agradable_ para descansar o tomar una siesta o _simplemente_ estar) y compuso una sonrisa, retirándose a la cocina.

Black Jack la vio alejarse, mientras se levantaba y se iba al balcón, terminando de quemar en sus pulmones las últimas cenizas ardientes de su pipa, lanzándolas al viento salado de la tarde ya casi extinta. Se quedó contemplando el oleaje revuelto a sus pies, pensando que eso sería una interesante alegoría a sus actuales pensamientos respecto a Pinoko. ¿Hija, asistente... _esposa,_ qué _diablos era_ ella? ¿Estaría bien aceptar la "relación" de una adulta con cuerpo de niña de la cual Black Jack era más de diez años mayor? ¿No sería más prudente parar todo eso?

No, no era posible. Porque era tarde. _Demasiado_ tarde.

 _"No sabía que tenía una hija, doctor Black Jack"_

 _"No soy su hija, soy su esposa" había contestado ella sin asomo de duda o broma._

 _El otro médico se quedó mirando a Black Jack esperando obviamente una desacreditada a tal absurda afirmación. Pero nada. Solo silencio._

Solo silencios emergían y emergerían como respuesta a la afirmación.

Y como dicen algunos, el silencio equivale a una _confesión_.

 **FIN**

 **Author's Note:**

 **(1) CRNA** es el acrónimo en inglés para **Certified Registered Nurse Anesthetist ,** lo que sería una enfermera entrenada en anestesiología, que puede asistir a médicos y cirujanos en la sala de operaciones. Muchas veces las CRNA pueden actuar como médicos para diferentes procedimientos médicos, desde quirúrgicos hasta terapéuticos.

 **(2)** Bob Ross (1942 - 1995) fue un famoso pintor y presentador estadounidense. _"The Joy of Painting with Bob Ross" ,_ fue un popular programa de pintura al óleo que se emitió en los años 80.

Acorde con el manga original, Black Jack es un admirador de Bob Ross y le gustan los programas sobre pintura al óleo.


End file.
